In Between
by emmi7thp
Summary: What really happened during those "years and years of asking and asking and asking"?
1. Recap

**Hey guys! You might want to skip this chapter if Tangled is fresh on your mind and you can clearly remember the whole plot. THIS IS JUST A RECAP OF THE MOVIE (in my own words) retelling what happened. I just wanted to give a strong basis for my fan fiction story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled surprise **__**surprise ****...BUT I HAVE THE SOUNDTRACK**!****_

_**Disney: "I own Tangled and you don't! hahahahahahaha-" WHACK!**_

_****(Collapses to the floor as emily97thp hits them with frying pan)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>OK, this is the story of Flynn Rider, a swashbuckling and handsome thief who finds a beautiful girl trapped in a tower. That girl's name is Rapunzel. Her "mother"doesn't want to share Rapunzel's ability to heal people and make them younger. That ability comes from her hair, yes hair (70 feet of it actually). Flynn helps Rapunzel escape the tower and agrees to take her to the floating lights. After Rapunzel is home, only then can Flynn get his satchel back. Flynn tries to convince Rapunzel that she needs to go back by taking her to The Snuggly Duckling. Rapunzel becomes friends with the regulars.<p>

Suddenly the palace guards come in and Maximus sniffs out the secret tunnel. By hair, Flynn and Rapunzel escape the horse, but are trapped in the cave that is slowly filling up with water. Flynn admits his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel realizes her glowing hair can save them. Rapunzel also heals Eugene's hand. While Eugene is out getting firewod, Gothel gives the crown to Rapunzel and tells her Eugene will leave her. Too scared, Rapunzel never gives the satchel to Eugene. With help from Max, they travel to the kingdom and Rapunzel finally see's the lights that she has been dreaming of seeing since she was a child. Suddenly Eugene sees the Stabbington brothers across the lake and goes to give them the satchel. They want Rapunzel instead. The boys try to capture Rapunzel but all of a sudden, Mother Gothel "knocks them out" and takes her back to the tower.

Meanwhile Flynn is captured and being sent to the gallows. Lying in her room Rapunzel realizes she is the lost princess the kingdom has been searching for and tries to escape. Eugene also escapes with help from the thugs at The Snuggly Duckling. He is catapulted and lands on Maximus. They race to the tower to rescue Rapunzel. When Eugene arrives he opens the window to the tower and is stabbed by Gothel. Rapunzel begs Gothel to let her heal Eugene, and Gothel agrees after Rapunzel promises she will go with Gothel. Right before Rapunzel heals him, Eugene cuts off Rapunzel's hair, leaving him with no chance of survival and Gothel to age rapidly. Crestfallen and heartbroken Rapunzel cries over Eugene after they admit they were each other's new dreams. Rapunzel's tear magically heals Eugene. It turns out, the magic ability if the flower not only was in Rapunzel's hair, but it also ran through her entire body. Surprised and overjoyed Rapunzel and Eugene share their first kiss. The next scene we see shows Rapunzel with her family, finally reunited! Eugene goes on to tell us that all of the Snuggly Duckling regulars went on to live their dreams. Then he tells us...

"After years and years or asking and asking and asking, I finally said yes"

Then Rapunzel says "Euuugene" and he replies "Alright I asked her"

Rapunzel responds with "And we are living happily ever after" Then Eugene says "Yes we are".

Then the movie ends!

But what really went on during those years of asking?

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to add anything to this chapter of my own creation. It may be in my own words, but I didn't write the story!(duh I'm not that good). The next chapter is the words from my own brain. I don't expect you to write a review for this chapter, because you probably knew all of it. I DO want you to review if you have any ideas for next chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! The next chapter will be up later today! <strong>


	2. One Week

Chapter 2: One Week

**Hey guys! It's chapter 2! This chapter is words and plot from my own brain! Which means it won't be very good, but tell me what you like and dislike PLEASE! I need ideas! Tell me what you think should happen and I will give you a shout-out(if anyone actually reviews)! I am obviously a girl so writing in a man's POV is a little hard for me. Sorry! Also, I imagine this story taking place in modern times. I just can't imagine them living in the 1100s. They just live in a made up kingdom without any modern stuff. They don't have car or cell phones, but they have electricity. **

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Tangled…... yet! "Mwahaha" *zips up ninja suit* "LETS DO THIS"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV(about a week after the party for Rapunzel's return)<strong>

It took a while for me to actually recover from that wild celebration. I was so worn out. I could tell Rapunzel was too. Meeting all of the people in the kingdom was a big deal for her since she had only encountered Gothel, me, some Snuggly Duckling regulars, and a couple palace guards. That is, as far as human beings go. So many things were changing for Rapunzel and I. First of all, I started going by Eugene Fitzherbert again and stopping thieving. For good. Many people still look at me funny even though all of the posters have been taken down. With Rapunzel in my life, I didn't need to thieve anymore. Unfortunately, many people still did not believe me. Eventually most of the guards become accustomed to the new me as well as all of the people living in the village. I am living in the palace with Rapunzel, King Benjamin, and Queen Catharine. I am definitely not surprised that Rapunzel and I do not share a room. I never even asked for us too, but we aren't far. In fact, we are just a short hallway away. I am on one end and she is on the opposite. I'm not complaining. In fact I expected to be living with the horses but Queen Catharine insisted Rapunzel and I am at least in the same building. We have to be careful though, when Rapunzel comes in at night to chat, she has to hurry back to her room very quietly, because if anyone found her, they sure wouldn't think we were just talking. Despite my past, the King and Queen have been very generous to me, given me nice clothes, meals, and of course a place to live. I just hope I can stay for a while, because I think that given the kings nature, I won't be staying long. Unless...

**Narrator **

A terrifying thought arose in Eugene's head. Instantly he crossed it out, saving it for later. Much later. He simply wasn't ready, and neither was Rapunzel. Trying to get his mind off of the thought, he began looking around his room. A large bed was against the wall. Next to it was a bedside table with a lamp. On the adjacent wall were French doors leading out to a small balcony. There was a very large armoire on the wall across from the bed that held all of his clothes. Next to the armoire was a door leading to a bathroom. Rapunzel's room looked the same but she had decorated it with a few paintings hung on the wall as well as other girly stuff on the side table. Paint and jewelry were on top of a short dresser next to the door to the room. In her room Rapunzel look inside her armoire and looked at all of the beautiful dresses her parents had bought her. There were pink, ivory, light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, purple, orange, white, magenta dresses and so many more. You name a color, there was probably a dress in there that was that color. Rapunzel flopped down on her bed next to Pascal and sighed contently.

"Oh Pascal, I have so much wonderful stuff now! I have a real family, wonderful clothes, and most importantly, I have Eugene" Pascal shot her a look and she added

"Oh you know you I love you Pascal!"

Suddenly Eugene knocked on the door "Did I hear someone say my name?" He walked in and sat next to Rapunzel on her neatly made bed.

"Yes you did! I was just telling Pascal how lucky I am to have you!" For the first time in her life, she almost though she saw Eugene blushing a little.

"I am even luckier to have you" he said and Rapunzel leaned in and kissed him. It was a small delicate kiss but the emotions between them that

had been bottled up were released and they both knew it was meant to be. When they broke apart they both smiled. Everything felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's really short again! Grr I need to find a way to make it longer. How can I meet in the middle! If you go to my profile there is a link to show you hwat I imagine Eugene and Rapunzel's closets looking like. There is also a link to the dresser. I will post Chapter 3 later this evening. I have lots of ideas; I am just trying to sort it out. This is WAY harder than I thought it would be! EEP! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? REVIEWWWW! <strong>

****Oh, why are you reading this? Just push that review button! That one...down...right...there...No! No, don't scroll up! WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY! Grrrrr...** **


	3. Conversations

**Hey! It's Chapter 3! It's the longest one I've written, but there is a lot of explanation in this chapter. I have an idea about where the story is going, but I need some suggestions still. I have a poll up about what you guys want to hear, and the one that is top right now is "****What really happened after that last scene in the tower, how Rapunzel and Eugene get out of the tower, through the forest and back to the kingdom?" I am going to be starting that one today and I will edit and upload if I finish the first 2 or 3 chapters. It will be a shorter one then In Between is going to be. I am going to try and do all of the stories mentioned in the poll because at least 1 person has voted on each one. Since it is spring break where I am and I am not going anywhere, I have PLENTY of free time to write stories.**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I dost not owneth Tangled...eth. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator <strong>

A few months passed. Narrating all of them would have been tedious and very boring because the same exact things happened every single day. Rapunzel's days went a little something like this. Wake up at around 8:30. Brush teeth. Comb hair (and not for 2 hours finally). Get dressed. Say "Good Morning" to Eugene. Walk down marble stairs. Eat breakfast with parents. Go to princess lessons with the horrible Ms. Hardage from 9:00 to 12:30. Eat lunch with parents and Eugene. Lollygagging with Eugene and Pascal. Horseback riding with horse trainers. Wash up. More princess and etiquette lessons with Ms. Hardage from 3:00 to 6:00. Dinner with parents, Eugene, and visitors if they were there. Get ready for bed. And finally...Go to sleep at about 10:00p.m. See, not really always boring, but very tedious. Eugene's day was similar but Rapunzel said "Good Morning" to him, they weren't his parents, and instead of princess lesson, he went to guard training. Though they say a lot of each other yet they both felt very restricted and "watched". Everyone was always watching them, the guards, the King and Queen, the servants, and even Maximus kept a close eye on them. He knew there was only one solution to the watching, but again he reserved that thought for much, much later. One day, after lunch during their usual free time, Eugene came up to Rapunzel with exciting news.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Eugene came walking up to me. It was his usual "Flynn Rider" walk, a very cocky stride. He seemed excited though. I honestly had no idea why he was so happy. But if he was happy, then I was happy. Once he reached me he said

"Rapunzel do you know what today is?"

"Hmm, Friday?" I said with a quizzical tone

"NO, well yes, but today is the last Friday before Spring Break!"

Spring Break? I had never heard of that. I knew it was spring because all of the flowers were blooming and so were the trees. But a break for spring? I wasconfused; I never had a "break" being locked up in a tower for 18 years. He suddenly paused seeing the confused look on my face.

"You don't know what Spring Break is do you?"

"No?" I replied. Then he went on to explain.

"Spring Break is a time during the spring where all of the school children get out of school for a week, a break from school."

"Ohhhh, I see" I said, but then I began to realize something. "Wait, Eugene, we aren't in school"

"That's the good part! During my training with the other guards, the head palace guard said something to us. He said that to celebrate your recent return, everyone would have a Spring Break off from training"

"But Eugene, I'm not IN training to be a palace guard, maybe it's just for the guards"

He began to smile, I looked at him funny and then he told me something that made my heart jump with joy.

"I already thought of that! I asked the guard if YOU would have your lessons off as well and he said of course! You are the princess, we can't celebrate you if you aren't here!"

I threw my arms around him and he spun me in the air. Being in his arms made the whole world disappear like it was just me and him, nobody else.

**Narrator**

Little did they know, someone was watching them. It was the king. His was in his room and Queen Catherine was reading a novel while her husband was looking at his daughter and her boyfriend out of the French doors in their room.

"Catherine"

"Hmm" she replied, very into her novel.

"She" he sighed, "She really loves him, doesn't she?"

Suddenly Catherine bookmarked her page and got up to stand with the king.

"Yes darling, I think she does" she said in a clam voice. The king showed a little pain in his eyes

"If she gets…" the king was having trouble saying the word, but the Queen knew what he meant.

"I know darling, we just got her back and it is hard to think about her leaving"

The king looked troubled, he looked at Eugene "And, do you think that he… loves her?"

The Queen smiled at her husband" More than anything, she means the world to him"

King Benjamin went and sat down in an mahogany upholstered chair. His wife sat in the identical chair next to him.

Then the king said "If he loves her, then why…." he paused again, "then why doesn't he propose?"

Queen Catherine had a look of mild shock on her face then she spoke kindly to her husband.

"Dear, you didn't propose to me 5 months after we met, it takes time. Plus, lots of things are going on right now. With Rapunzel's princess lessons and his guard lessons,there isn't any time" she looked back at the window and continued "Besides, whether it is his intentions or not, it is smart to wait until they both settle in to their newsurroundings. Once Rapunzel's lessons are over in about a year, he'll being to think about it, there is just too much on both of their minds right now"

The king looked at her with a look of comfort on his face

"Could you tell Rapunzel to get Eugene, I need to talk to him about what is intentions are and if he really does want to spend the rest of his life with her"

Deep down, the Queen knew with all her heart that Eugene would love nothing more, but trying to sway her husband about that would be to no avail. He

needed to talk to Eugene about it.

"Of course dear, I will go tell Rapunzel, would you like me to tell her to send him to your office?"

"Yes" replied the king, "What would I do without you Catherine"

The Queen smiled back at her husband "I love you darling"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know ahead of time. I think that most of the asking wasn't by Eugene to Rapunzel. I think that maybe people were asking Eugene to ask her. Or asking Rapunzel to find out if he was going to ask her. I hope that wasn't too big of a hint. Because I mean come on, who would say no to Eugene! What did you think? Suggestions help me! Seriously...review...right now.<strong>

**OK, that's not funny...GET YOUR CURSOR AWAY FROM THAT X BUTTON!**


	4. Conveying The Message

Chapter 4: Conveying the message

**Chapter 4 is up! Sometimes I feel like they aren't in character. I am nervous about every chapter! Could it be better? Truthfully, are they still in character? Any pointers? All ideas gladly accepted! Enjoy **

_**Disclaimer: I don't have time to think of a clever, funny quip. I don't own Tangled *sob***_

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine's(Queen) POV<strong>

Oh dear. I knew what Benjamin wanted to talk to Eugene about. One word. A word that poor boy probably is terrified of. Marriage. That was all I could think about. How would he react? I was, in truth, a little scared for him. I was a little panicked myself, how would Rapunzel react when I told her about her father needing to talk to Eugene? She was a very curious girl. What would I say to her when she asked questions? I never showed my panic though. I had to carry myself like royalty. I waved to a few palace guards on my way to the garden. I pushed the gold encrusted doors open to find my daughter and her boyfriend having a picnic on the grass. I noticed how happy they both looked when they were together. It truly was meant to be. I saw the looks on their faces when I walked up to them. Their faces were slightly more relaxed than when I see them talking to guards. Especially Eugene's face. Then I realized why my husband sent me, instead of a servant or a guard, to fetch Eugene. Having me in person made them feel more relaxed than if there was a random servant because they knew me.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Eugene and I were having a lovely picnic. Laughing and giggling. Just having fun. Then I saw my mother walk up. She didn't ruin my mood, I was just a little confused at why she was coming to talk to us.

"Hello Mother!"

"Hello dear" She had a slight look of fear on her face. Maybe it was urgent business. I put on my best princess look and tried to become more serious.

"Is something wrong Mother?"

Her face softened at the sight on panic on my face.

"Oh no, not at all darling, I just need to speak to you for a moment, excuse us Eugene"

She nodded at Eugene and he said it was no problem. She took me a few feet away.

"Rapunzel dear, your Father needs to speak to Eugene"

I thought that was very odd. First of all Eugene and Father hardly ever speak, let alone in private. Secondly, why did he send mother? And third, why couldn't she tell him

directly, why did she have to tell me to tell him?

"Mother, why did Father send you? And why couldn't you tell him when we were right there?"

"I don't know, your father has his ways"

"Ok, I'll go tell Eugene, I love you Mother"

"I love you too darling"

I gave her a hug and wrapped my arms around her equally tiny figure. She smiled and walked back into the castle. Once she left, I had something else on my mind. What did Father need to talk to Eugene about? Becoming a guard? Leaving for the army? Leaving the castle? I could not think of anything good that could come out of this. I was truly freaking out, but I was not about to let Eugene know that.

**Eugene's POV**

I was very confused at why Queen Catherine needed to talk to Rapunzel about that was private, but I wasn't going to argue with her. I tried to see what she was saying, but I was too far away and she was speaking too softly. I saw Rapunzel nod and hug her mother. She stood there for a brief moment and then walked back over to me. She acted as if nothing was wrong. Something about her made me think it was more serious than I thought.

"What's the matter Rapunzel?"

She seemed surprised at my reaction

"Nothing! Nothing at all it's just.."

She trailed off

"My father, well, he. uhh wanted to speak with you alone."

I felt as if my heart stopped beating. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Was I leaving the castle? I couldn't think of anything good. Anything.

"O oo ook" I stammered

It wasn't that I was scared of the king. I was just scared of what he could say. With that, I stood up and left Rapunzel standing there. I pushed through the castle doors. As I was walking through the castle all I could hear was my heart beating in my head and the clomping of my boots on the ivory marble floor. I walked up the staircase. Maybe I was over thinking this. I could be what I thought dinner tasted like. Then again, he could talk to me about that with anyone. When I reached the door to the king's office, I tried to pull myself together. I slowly began to pull my hand up to knock on the door when I heard a deep voice say

"Come in"

I was thoroughly amazed, he was waiting for me. I cleared my throat and grabbed the handle of the door. Then I opened it and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short. All of my chapters are really short! I can't find a way to write a longer chapter. I will try to put a lot of explaining in the next one. Do you like long chapters or short ones? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5: The Talk

**Finally it's Chapter 5! I have been super busy! I have been spending a lot of time with my cousins and they are a handful! I'm the oldest so I have to entertain everyone and I am pooped! Last night I watched iOMG on iCarly with my oldest cousin. She's 9. I feel like such a freakin loser being obsessed with Tangled and watching kid shows. Oh well, ahaha. I don't watch iCarly anymore but I saw it advertised so I watched this episode with her. I don't wanna spoil it but I still can't wrap my mind around what happened. ANYWAY, enjoy Chapter 5! I'm still trying to figure out what direction I want this story to go in. I have 10 reviews and I am very happy! I know some people have like 200 but I didn't think I would even get 1 so I am excited! Keep reviewing! I LOVE feedback! BTW, dis whole chapter is from Eugene's POV. Hope I do a good job! Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: Tangled and all associated characters are property of Disney enterprises and Warner Brother's pictures. Under fair use of the law I am legally allowed to use the names and characters if it is not for my own benefit. Please don't arrest meeeeeeee!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV<strong>

I was thoroughly amazed, he was waiting for me. I cleared my throat and grabbed the handle of the door. Then I opened it and walked in. King Benjamin was waiting for me at his desk. He held reading glasses below his eyes and was looking at papers on his large wooden desk. There were piles and piles of papers. _It must be very stressful to be king _I thought to myself looking at all of the work he had. Then it clicked. Something in my head gave me that "ah-ha" moment I was trying to find. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? Before I could say anything the king looked up at me and saw the confused and frightened expression on my face.

"Eugene, do you know why I called you here?"

I was trying to calm myself down. I apparently felt more nervous than I looked because the king wasn't concerned about my demeanor. I had fought thugs and rouges. Battled countless guards and run from the law for half of my life, yet one word scared me half to death. That one word made me wish for those rouge and thugs to come back. I would much rather face them. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Please sit down Eugene" he said, barely looking up from his work.

I sat down in one of the large upholstered arm chairs. After I sat down the king took off his glasses and looked up at me.

"So, do you know why I asked you to come here?" he asked me again

I looked down at my lap, "I have an idea"

"I called you here to talk to you about my daughter"

I knew it. It was about Rapunzel. I knew it was about more than just Rapunzel, it involved me too.

"Do you…" he paused, "do you love her?" he looked up at me.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hesitate and make him think I was trying to _decide_ whether I loved her. I loved her with all my heart. I lived my life just fine until I met her and now I couldn't imagine even a day without her. I didn't want to answer to quickly and make him think I was crazy in love with her and wanted to take her away from him. I waited a few seconds then answered with the most definite answer I could give. Never could I have been surer of my answer, I was just worried the king wouldn't like it. After all, he just got his daughter back.

"Yes, yes sir I do"

He didn't look happy, but his expression wasn't upset either.

"And do you think she loves you?" he looked a little troubled. This must be awkward for him….. The feeling is mutual.

I thought about it. She acted like it, and I hoped with all my heart she did. I could not give a 100% answer to the king. That was daddy-daughter business

"I don't know" I said, "I hope so, but sir I don't know. You will have to ask her"

He suddenly smiled. It was a strange smirk that I would have never expected from a king. I was slightly taken aback.

"What did I say sir?"

"Nothing Eugene, but I know for a fact that she feels the same way about you"

I wasn't shocked, I was born with natural good looks and a charming personality, but I _was_ shocked about how he knew. Was he right?

"How do you know?" I asked

He chuckled, "Eugene my boy, how could I NOT know"

"Excuse me?" I was slightly puzzled.

"You are all she talks about you nonstop!"

She does? I was kind of surprised; nobody ever told me that I was all she talked about though. I hope it wasn't too annoying, people might blame me!

"She does?"

"Of course she does! She often gets jealous when she sees you talking to the maids. I can't think of any other explanation than love"

I sat there for a while trying to contemplate what the king just told me. My mind was racing. _She loves me, she really loves me!_ I looked up at the king but he was no longer smiling. He looked much more serious.

"Eugene"

"Yes sir?"

"This morning I received a letter from my brother. His daughter, Abigail, is the same age as Rapunzel. They are both 18 now. This was a letter informing me of his daughter's engagement to her significant other, Drew."

_Ok. _I thought in my head. _Why is he telling me this? Is this going somewhere?_

"She will be getting married and once she is, she will become queen of Wishern. The policy for ruling Wishern is the same as Corona. Once the oldest heir to the throne becomes of age(18) he/she must wed before he/she may become King/Queen of Corona. As you know, Rapunzel is 18 and usually we would have an arranged marriage to a prince or a duke."

My heart dropped into a bottomless pit. Would Rapunzel marry someone else? I was about to jump out of the chair and go hunt down this duke. I didn't though, I stayed in my chair. The king must have seen me get a little frantic because he quickly added...

"But, we did not. It was our original plan, but seeing how close you two are, my wife and I talked to the Royal Cabinet and they agreed to let her marry someone else, if he proposes to her"

My face got hot again.

"Who? Who else is going to marry her?"

"You" smiled the king

"Me?"

The king smiled at me again

"Yes, you, but you have to propose to her first"

I didn't think I was ready, was I? I didn't even have a ring, and I didn't have money to buy one. The king got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a little velvet black box and put it in my hand. I opened it and saw nothing other than an engagement ring. It had a thick silver band. There was a diamond in the middle shaped like a calla lily. There were smaller diamonds encrusted on the outside. I looked up at the king

"That was my mother's ring"

"Uh sir, are you sure..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Do I have to propose right now?" I asked, unsure of what to do next.

"You don't have to propose ever if you don't want to Eugene"

I couldn't bear the thought of Rapunzel marrying someone else. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know if I could pluck up the courage to do it right then. Come on! I could fight ruffians to the death, but I couldn't ask a simple question?

"But if you do plan on proposing to my daughter, take your time. I don't want to rush you"

"That you sir, you don't know how much…"

"You have exactly one year" the king cut me off.

"What?"

"You have one year, but if Rapunzel turns 19 and she is not engaged, she will have an arranged marriage with the prince of Lexicon"

Though I was enraged by the thought of Rapunzel marrying someone else, I knew for some reason I could not bring up myself to propose any time soon.

After all, I did have a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugggh FINALLY! The site is up and running again! I wrote this on Saturday and now here we are on Tuesday and I am just now uploading. Sorry I could not log in! I couldn't upload or review or favorite. It was driving me NUTS!<strong>

**Seeee. The king asked Eugene to ask Rapunzel. That follows my idea of other people asking Eugene, not just Eugene asking Rapunzel. I will bring Rapunzel back in following chapters, she isn't in it enough. BTW, here is the link for King Benjamin's mother's ring . . I will also post it on my profile. Do you think I should continue? I enjoy writing it but my poll says that you guys want other stories. Should I continue?**

**I have written Chapter 4 of Back To The Kingdom(my other Tangled story) but I am supposed to be doing my homework right now. oops, tehe. ****I will try to upload it later but I may not get to it until tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! It is the longest one I've written but it is only 1,846 words. I feel like it isn't my best work. I think it was confusing. There wasn't enough detail. I need DETAIL! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me veeeerrry happy! Good or bad, I like constructive criticism! Nothing mean. If you don't have anything nice or helpful to say, please don't say anything! Love you all.**


	6. Lying

**Chapter 6: Lying**

**OMG! OMG OMG OMG! I am SOOO sorry. So many of you have Favorited or Subscribed and I love you for that! I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry! I have been so busy. My teachers have been LOADING us with homework. We have been preparing for finals and other stuff like that so I haven't had ANY time for myself. I did homework until bedtime. Now we are taking our finals until Friday so I don't have any homework ALL WEEK. I promise at least 2 updates this week on EACH of my stories and maybe a start to a new one... This chapter is probably going to be a short one. I know where I want to go with my story I just don't know how to get there. For now, here it is, Chapter 6: Lying. It's a shorty but I promise more updates this week. Sorry for the wait "those who like my story", I hate waiting for people to update, it drives me insane. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled BUT I do have it on my iPod NOW! I CAN WATCH IT WHENEVER I WANT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV<strong>

_A year. I have one year,_ I kept thinking to myself. It seemed like a very long time but I knew it would go very fast. Extremely fast. It would probably take me at least two years to think of a clever way to propose.

Rapunzel loved surprises. I knew I needed to think of an interesting way to propose to her if I wanted her to be impressed. Knowing her, she _could_ be easily impressed, but I needed to make a good impression on her parents though. I wanted them to know I would go through anything for her and I would take care of her.

I was walking through the hallway heading away from the king's office. He had bid me good luck and sent me off. He seemed like he had a lot of official work to do and I was eager to get out of there. It wasn't just those stacks of paper that was intimidating me. I turned a corner and opened the black velvet box once more and to look inside. The diamond glimmered in the sun as it shone through some of the stained glass windows in the castle. There were many of those colorful windows. It reminded me of the church I had gone to when I was a very small child. There were a few regular windows and then a stained glass window here and there. It was a beautiful hallway in the sunlight. The bright colors reflected onto the gray stones on the opposite wall. There were 3 beautiful things in that hallway, the windows and the ring. I was so engrossed in my thoughts and in the ring I didn't notice the third beautiful thing coming my way. Rapunzel was walking towards me. She must have already been done with her lessons. She apparently saw me before I saw her because she scared me half to death.

"Hi Eugene! What's that?"

I snapped the box shut and shoved it in my pocket hastily.

"Oh, n-nothing" I stammered. _What do I tell her it is? She is so nosy. Quick Eugene, come up with a story_. But she never prodded me about it.

"Ok then!" Her mind seemed to be on something else. Normally she would bother me about until I gave her the truthful answer. She was awfully good at detecting lies.

"Is something the matter Rapunzel?"

"No nothing's wrong Eugene," she assured me, " I was just worried about you."

"Me? Why?" I knew she was acting strange. I was just glad she didn't ask about the ring.

"What did Father say to you? Did he throw you out? Are you going to have to leave !" She pulled me into a tight hug. I tried to answer her while she was squeezing my insides out.

"N-no" I coughed. She saw she was strangling me and let go.

"Sorry" She squeaked.

"It's fine. So how were your lessons?" I needed to get her rambling so I could have time to think about how I would propose. I know the king said a year but if I don't do it soon they will probably start arranging the marriage. While she was talking about how boring her princess lessons were I was very deep in thought. I only caught bits and pieces of her long story. Books, skirts, napkins, manners, princess, shoes were a few of the words I picked up here and there. I felt very bad about listening, but she didn't seem to notice. I was thinking about how I could do it on the boats when I heard my name. I snapped back into reality.

"Euugene? Eugene? Hellooo?" Rapunzel was snapping her fingers in front of my face, "Were you listening to me?"

"Yes, I was listening!" I lied.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Ok then, what was my question then?"

_Question, question. Had she even asked me a question?_

" You said... well I... what.." She narrowed her eyes further at me.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I said, What is in that box you have in your pocket?"

My face turned red. _Great. I knew I had gotten off too easy. What do I say?_

"That, that is a good question" I stalled.

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Wellllll.." She said

"A good question and the answer is none of your business" I gave her the smoudler.

"Pleeeease Eugene" She sounded like a little kid whining for a toy.

"No. I will tell you later" I said, " And that's final."

"Oook, " she sighed

A few seconds passed.

"OK, it's later! What's in your pocket!" She quickly reached for the box in my pocket but I turned away so she couldn't get it. We were finally at my room.

"Much later" I slipped inside my room and left her pouting outside my door. I waited until it seemed like forever when she finally huffed and walked away. I opened my door a bit to be scared out of my skin. She had just moved away from the door because when I opened it she screamed.

"BOOO"

I probably screamed like a little girl. I jumped back and almost fell over. After I collected myself I saw she was doubled over laughing. She could barely stand up she was laughing so hard. Personally I didn't think it was that funny! I touched her side with one finger and she fell over on the ground, which caused her to laugh even harder. When she finally was done she got back up on her feet.

"I'm sorry Eugene" She hugged me but I stayed standing as a rock, not hugging her back. She looked up at me with her big, green eyes and I softened. I gave in and hugged her back. She let go of me and asked me the same question I did not want to answer.

"Please tell me what is in there"

"Ok I said," conjuring up the best lie possible, "It is, a rock"

In truth, it is kind of a rock. A diamond is a rock, isn't it?

"A rock?" She looked puzzled, "Why would you keep a rock in a fancy box?"

"Yes a rock, it is in this box because... it is a very pretty rock" I said confidently. It was a pretty rock, right?

"Okkk" she said. I was off the hook! However, she still looked suspicious. She started to leave my room and said

"I want to know the real answer laaaterrr" She sang, gave me a smirk and walked away.

I stood there in awe. Drat! How did she know. Oh well, I will tell her soon.

I hoped I did't have to keep lying to her about what it really was for long. After all, she is very good at detecting lies. If I didn't propose soon, she would figure it out.

I had much less than a year.

* * *

><p><strong>426 UPDATE: Sooo? Whataya think? Sorry there is a LOT of errors. I corrected what I could find but there are probably more. I had to finish typing and upload SUPER fast last night. I had to be in bed by 10:00 because I had finals and it was like 10:40. My mom was sure to walk in any moment and yell at me. Message me or review of there are any glaring errors. Next chapter for Back To The Kingdom hopefully up today and maybe a new chapter for this story later tonight. I promised more updates due to my lack of updates these last few weeks.**


	7. A Helpful Encounter

**HEYYY! I am updating again! I promised at least two for each story this week! SORRY! It is already a new week! I was out of town over the weekend! I am back and ready to update! More of you have subscribed to my story! THANK YOUUU! I hope to be starting another one. I think it will be a one-shot. It may have an epilogue. It will the the top voted one on my poll which is...lemme check real fast...*insert elevator music here*...okkk... hmm... AH HA! Here it is! "Rapunzel is having a baby and her eager husband is freaking out, so many questions are on his mind. Will everything turn out okay?" Yup that's it. I hope to start on it today. It will be very long probably since it is a one-shot. It may take two days to write. Expect it tomorrow or the next day or the next day! MKAY? Love you all! ENJOY! Btw, lots of my story is from Eugene's POV. I don't feel like I am good at Eugene's POV, because he's a guy and i'm a girl. I just think this story should be more like his. I am ruining the story because I cannot write like a dude! do you people think? I think I need to do Rapunzel more often. I will try to do that this chapter! Anyway, ENJOY. **

_**Disclaimer: I...OWN...TANGLED!**_

_**Disney: emily97thp does not officially own Tangled, seeing as all rights are owned by Disney, which owns practically the whole universe, and-**_

_**Me: AW! BE QUIET!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV<strong>

Somehow the news of the king's "private talk" with me had spread all over the castle. Not only that there _was_ a talk but people were gossiping _about_ the talk. I would be curious why, but naturally, knowing Rapunzel's strange quirks, I knew the queen's. One of Rapunzel's few dauntingly bad qualities is not being able to keep a secret.

She could not keep a secret for her **life**.

For instance, one time I told her that I stole(personally, I prefer "borrowed", but Rapunzel wouldn't hear it) an extra apple from the kitchen for Maximus and she got mad at me and gave me a lecture about "changing my ways from stealing". I made her promise not to tell anyone, and she did. However, later that day, the head cook called for me and said an "unnamed source" told him that I had stolen an apple for a horse. Then he gave me a lecture telling me that apple _could_ have been rotten, or it _could_ have been a special ingredient, or it _could_ have blah blah blah blah(I had stopped listening by then). Then, later that same day I ran into one of the main horse trainers and he also gave me a lecture about a horse's strict diet. These are all terrible reasons but needless to say, I did not kiss _someone_ for a while.

I knew that the queen had kindly asked the king about what I had said. He told her and hopefully told her not to say anything to anyone, just so Rapunzel didn't find out. She probably told one of her maids or a friend in the castle. Assuming everyone else around here is as bad at keeping secrets as Rapunzel and her mother, it spread like wildfire.

No longer could I go anywhere without being pointed at by a butler or a maid. No longer could I walk around without being given "suggestions" on how to propose. No longer could I go to the garden without being given a thumbs up. Everyone knew, except Rapunzel. Somehow every single person in the castle had managed to keep it a secret from Rapunzel. Which amazes me because they all found out about the talk from someone.

She would skip around and go to her manners and princess lessons completely clueless. It was rather cute how she went along with her life being completely clueless of her surroundings. It was very good for me because I could plot the proposal without her noticing. She was; however, very interested in the box. It contained her ring, and she did not know yet.

I was walking around the castle one day, coming back from my training when two young maids stopped me. They were talking and giggling while carrying baskets of dirty laundry. When they saw me they stopped giggling and stared at me. I kept walking hoping they would too but I didn't hear the clicking of their shoes.

One of them coughed and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

_Crap. _I clinched my teeth and wheeled around to face them. I was trying not too look too annoyed because they looked about fifteen. I am apparently not very good at that because they seemed hurt.

"We appoligize" they chorused.

Noticing that I did not want to talk to them they balanced their baskets on their hips, curtsied to me, and began to walk away.

_Great, now they make me feel bad. _I thought for a moment. I sighed and called after them.

"Wait"

They turned around and walked back towards me, baskets in hand. One of them had pin straight, waist length, deep brown hair. Her eyes were a color green that were looked like the ocean to me.

"We are sorry Sir, we just wanted to ask a question" She curtsied again.

Her friend had shoulder length, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were aquamarine. I wanted to ask their names but I didn't want to sound like I was treating them like a child. I knew at 15 I hated it when adults treated me like a baby.

"What are your names" I said casually.

I did not want to make Rapunzel jealous but they were awfully pretty. She didn't seem like the jealous type, but who knows with women and their strange mood swings.

The one with the long brown hair answered first, "My name is Anabelle and this is my friend Hannah" she gestured to the strawberry blonde.

"So, you.. uh you wanted to ask me a question" This was kind of strange for me.

They looked at each other, but did not giggle. They looked solemn.

Hannah spoke for the first time. Her voice was light and airy just like Anabelle's. They each sounded like some kind of fairytale princess. "Well sir, we did but it is kind of personal"

If I was ever going to be king, which I intended to do someday, I needed people to think they could come up and approach me. I didn't want them to think I was snobby.

I sighed and said, "Sure, ask away"

Their eyes brightened and they looked at each other. It seemed like they were communicated without saying anything. Rapunzel did this all the time with the maids and with her mother. The king and I usually stood confused while Rapunzel and Catherine had(what seems like) whole conversations without saying a word.

"Do you know how you plan to propose to Princess Rapunzel?" Anabelle asked. Hannah nodded her head excitedly.

I didn't want them to think I had no idea what I was doing, even if I didn't.

"Please! Of course" But I didn't fool them. They looked at me and tapped their foots.

I couldn't take their glare any longer, "Ok fine" I snapped, "I have NO idea"

They looked slyly at me. They leaned in really close and whispered, "We have an idea"

I backed up and looked at them, I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh yeah! How's that" I was acting like a child! I didn't care, they thought they knew more than me!

Hannah said, "We don't think we know more than you Mr. Fitzherbert. It's just that, we are the girls in the castle who are the closest age to Princess Rapunzel and we each know how we would want to be proposed to. We thought we wanted to give you some ideas"

So, they can read minds too! How'd they know I thought they thought they knew more than me? Anyway, I decided to let them give me their ideas.

I pretended to me thinking about it a moment, even though I knew I desperately needed help.

"Ok, show me what you have"

Anabelle pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her apron. She unfolded it and handed it to me. It said something about a royal ball in two days. It was to be held from 5:00 to 9:00 Saturday evening. At 9:30 lanterns would be sent up to celebrate, once again, Rapunzel's homecoming. Even though she has been back for quite some time now, they feel they should send up lanterns again for some reason.

Anabelle smiled at me, "We think you should take her to the ball, then take her out on the gondolas. When they send up the lanterns, you should propose."

I have to admit, it was a pretty good idea. I just didn't think it would work. I thought I could wait years and years. I may have been underestimating myself.

I didn't need years and years. There was just a lot of asking. Anabelle weren't the first ones. The king had spoken to me many times before then. Even the queen had mentioned it once when Rapunzel wasn't around. I have even seen a few butlers wandering around and speaking about it. I swear, if people aren't more careful, Rapunzel is going to find out.

In fact, it almost happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda strange cliff hanger, is it even a cliff hanger. I don't know. Really bad ending I know. SORRY! Sorry I didn't switch to Rapunzel! This chapter could have been longer but I needed to stretch this idea to the next chapter or it will be 2 sentences. I will continue with the maids in the next chapter and I will put most of it in Rapunzel's point of view. This chapter is probably really badly worded because I am talking about Eugene's lack on understanding women. That was really strange because I DO understand women because I am one. I do that "talking without speaking" thing with my best friend all the time. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	8. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE OF IMPORTANT INFO!

Hey everyone!

Look, I am really sorry about the delay. I am even more sorry about this message. I know you aren't supposed to use the site for a "blog". I hate it when I subscribe to a story, they post a new chapter, and it is just a message of information. I know, I know hate it too but there is not other way to tell everyone this.

I have lost my inspiration. I guess I just need to watch Tangled a couple of times. I started writing chapter 8 of In Between and it just didn't seem right. I have always been a terrible writer at school. You know those writing tests, something just doesn't seem right about this chapter.

Here is what I had so far...

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

Please let me get this straight with you. I am NOT the jealous type.

I haven't meet many boys, but Eugene has talked to many pretty maids and other women and I have never been provoked by them. Maybe it is my hormones kicking in. I have been really moody.

I don't like it. I am always happy! And I love being happy!

But something that day, i don't know... something made me mad. It was like everything ticked me off.

I hate telling this, but here it goes.

I was walking around upstairs having my usual merry time. I was walking around looking at the portraits of previous kings and queens when I heard voices echoing from the marble walls. The voices were coming from downstairs.

* * *

><p>I couldn't think of anthing futher. My mind went blank.<p>

I am very sorry. I am just out of ideas for this story. I had chapter 8 planned but I just can't get the words from my brain to my hands and onto the computer.

Also, on about chapter 3 I started wondering. When Eugene says...

"After years and years or asking and asking and asking, I finally said yes"

Then Rapunzel says "Euuugene" and he replies "Alright I asked her"

Rapunzel responds with "And we are living happily ever after" Then Eugene says "Yes we are".

Then the movie ends!

But what really went on during those years of asking?

... You remember that, right?

Wellllllllllllll. I started thinking, since he was kidding about her asking him, maybe he was kidding about the "years and years of asking and asking and asking" too? I don't know... **What do ya'll think?**

Anyway, I kept writing because lots of people really like this story. That makes me sooooo happy! You guys don't even know! I wish you could see me every time I get a nice review and every time someone subscribes. It makes me sooo happy, and my friends and people who know me know that I live to please people. I know that is not good sometimes, but pleasing people is my life's purpose.

Now I have writers block...

Sorry 'bout that

Okay, anyway. Don't worry! I am not stopping this story. I just need time to find more inspriation! I am going to visit my other story Back To The Kingdom AND start a new one called... i have no idea what it will be called!** I NEED SUGGESTIONS!**

**Please submit it as a message or a review!**

**The description is...**

**Rapunzel is having a baby and her eager husband is freaking out, so many questions are on his mind. Will everything turn out okay?**

Thank you EVERYONE for your support! I PINKY PINKY PROMISE I will continue this story ASAP!

Sorry to everyone who was expecting a new chapter!

Love and Hugs 3 :)

~emily97thp


End file.
